


ladylike

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Near Future, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri starts to transition.





	ladylike

Yuri doesn't like being in the men's division. She tells Yakov this and he sighs tiredly, because they've had this conversation time and time again and Yuri is already in her second year in Senior competition and she doesn't know when will she be able to go to the ladies' division.

She knows the general sport rule— only when your estrogen levels are the same as a cisgender woman. But that'll take so long. She's only seventeen, recently turned so, and even though she's diagnosed with gender dysphoria, she doesn't want to have a two year wait to come back to skating.

She wants it to take less, but she knows there's no way to not take so long. Her hair is longer now, a little past her shoulders, and she's burned every picture of her with short hair before she turned thirteen. It makes her feel disgusting— she didn't even look masculine, she was a little kid, but it felt so wrong.

She sighs as she puts her hair in a ponytail again, Lilia watching as she practices her ballet moves. She wants to compete against other women— she came out last year and it still feels so wrong, how people look at her like the weird one out. It doesn't sit well with her.

Two months later, she decides she's going to start estrogen. She can wait— she's only seventeen, by nineteen she should be ready to come back. There's many years left for her career in that.

A long talk with a gender therapist later, she knows it's the right thing to do. The first shot hurts a little but she doesn't mind. She doesn't feel different, or anything of the sort— she can't wait until she's finally changing. She remembers her fear for the body changes to come, but now she's only awaiting them with a smile.

She's growing more patient, more calm as the time passes, and she remembers how angry she was at fifteen with embarrassment. She calls Yuuri Katsuki simply "you" now, because calling her own name feels weird. No comments about his weight have come back to her mouth.

She respects people now. She's learned.

Otabek supports her through her transition, watching as her figure becomes more feminine and her chest stops being so flat. They've been close friends since the Barcelona Grand Prix Final, and having her first friend feels so good.

Yuri's heart beat quickens when she gets her first dress. Otabek tells her she looks cute and she blushes furiously before twirling around, happiness overwhelming to her.

"You look really pretty, Yura," Mila tells her, ruffling her hair with a smile. Yuri smiles and nods, feeling confident and safe around her friends, her rinkmates and her coaches.

She knows difficulties will arise, that people will hate her for what she is and what she does no matter what. But she doesn't mind— her therapist supports her, her friends support her.

She couldn't ask for more.


End file.
